Room To BREATHE
by yumivigo
Summary: Ya no creía poder volver atrás en todo aquello… ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo había decidido quedarse? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué clase de persona era él? Se sentía enormemente sola en aquella enorme mansión. EREMIKA FIC. LEVE ANNIEXEREN Y JEANKASA
1. La Decisión

**¡HOLA CARACOLA!**

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO…**

**HACÍA TIEMPO QUE NO SUBÍA NADA, ASÍ QUE ME HE DECIDIDO POR UN EREMIKA… DE VARIOS CAPÍTULOS QUE IRÉ SUBIENDO (CUANDO PUEDA, NI SE OS OCURRA METER PRESIÓN)**

**ESTOY ALGO DESENTRENADA, PERO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESTO DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR AHORA QUE TENGO MÁS TIEMPO LIBRE Y TAL…**

**BUENO, QUE ME ENROLLO MÁS QUE UNA PERSIANA Y NO OS DEJO LEER T.T LO SIEEEENTO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIÑAS POR LEER **

**Y YA SABÉIS A QUIEN LE PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAH**

CAPÍTULO 1- LA DECISIÓN.

Ya no creía poder volver atrás en todo aquello…

¿Cuándo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo había decidido quedarse?

Y sobre todo, ¿Qué clase de persona era él?

Se sentía enormemente sola en aquella enorme mansión.

Lo peor es que ella tan sólo era una joven de apenas veinte años viviendo a solas con uno de los jóvenes más influyentes del país.

Eren, Hijo de Carla y Grisha Jaeger.

Sus padres salían en todas las revistas del cotilleo, en todos los programas de televisión, en todos los periódicos… Y es que cuando se hablaba de los Jaeger, se hablaba de una de las familias más mediáticas internacionalmente hablando.

Carla actriz, Grisha, en cambio, uno de los médicos más importantes de estados unidos.

Recordaba cuando después de llegar su último día de Universidad, último porque estaba sin ningún tipo de ayuda gubernamental, ni ningún tipo de oportunidad para continuar sus estudios, en el que el mundo se le caía encima al llegar a su casa.

Sin siquiera saber qué era lo que allí le esperaba, qué fácil había sido aquel día comparado a lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

Mikasa tiró su bolso nada más entrar por la puerta en una esquina del pequeño hall de la casa en la que vivía.

-Estoy en casa-, susurró cansada. No recibió respuesta alguna. Supuso que su tío Levi estaba encerrado en su despacho y su tía Han ocupada en algún paciente o cualquier otra tarea. Así que simplemente subió la escalera cara a su cuarto.

Sin embargo, al llegar arriba, vio la puerta del despacho de su tío entreabierta y tras ella una enzarzada conversación entre dos parejas, su tío Levi, su tía Han y la pareja Jaegger, Carla y Grisha Jaegger.

Su tío y su tía eran personas bastante humildes, sin embargo tenían una estrecha relación con aquellos nuevos ricos. Han solía ocuparse del hijo de la pareja, con el que Mikasa había pasado parte de su adolescencia y a partir de cierta época había empezado a darle algunos problemas a sus padres.

Eren Jaegger.

-¿Mikki?- Su tía asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, la sorprendió y no hizo nada más que sobresaltarla, abrió la puerta del todo, se la notaba algo nerviosa a pesar de estar sonriente.

-He llegado-. Le dijo-, hola-. Saludó.

Los Jaegger la miraron, su tío le señaló una silla vacía cerca de otra en la que descansaba la chaqueta de su tía Han.

-Siéntate, cielo-. Dijo su tío Levi.

-¿Qué tal las notas?- Preguntó su tía

Mikasa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Todas aprobadas-, titubeó. Tener a los Jaegger observándola no le hacía mucha gracia, miró a su tía-. ¿Qué ocurre, tía Han?

-Vaya-, dijo Grisha-. Eres una chica directa.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Qué?

Carla suspiró, algo agobiada.

-El motivo del porqué te hemos invitado a nuestra charla, cielo, es porque los Jaegger tienen algo que proponerte-, soltó su tío.

-Una propuesta… entiendo, ¿de qué tipo?

-Mikki, ¿recuerdas a Eren?

Por supuesto que recordaba a Eren. Recordaba su infancia y su adolescencia con su amigo común, Armin, recordaba verlo cada semana, su tía lo trataba cada jueves después de aquel incidente que lo había cambiado de un día para otro de una forma total, recordaba sus ojos aguamarina y su pelo rebelde castaño.

-Si, claro que le recuerdo.

-Bien, sabes que Han ha estado tratándolo desde hace 15 años sin mucho éxito-, dijo su tío.

Miró a Carla lamentarse al lado de su esposo, suspirando y secando lágrimas secas en sus ojos

-Eso me lo he imaginado-. Notó sus mejillas arder-, no es que lo haya visto ni nada por el estilo…

Grisha se aclaró la garganta.

-Señorita Ackerman, sé que es un poco precipitado todo esto, pero estamos desesperados, y ya que ambos tenían una amistad antes de todo… su tía ha sugerido este tipo de terapia.

-¿Qué… tipo de… terapia?

Su tía Hanji no pudo más que aclararse la garganta.

-Mikasa, queremos que vivas con Eren-, dijo Levi.

Palideció, ¡¿Vivir con él?! No podía ser, vivir con un chico que apenas tenía relaciones sociales, tan sólo pensar en vivir con alguien así, tan… retraído le daba un no sé qué.

-Por supuesto, no creas que te vamos a encerrar con él, tendrás las mismas libertades que tendrías en tu propia casa, incluso más-, dijo Grisha.

Carla se aclaró la garganta

-Y eso no es todo, claro está, tus tíos nos han contado acerca de vuestra situación, te pagaríamos todos tus gastos, incluso podríamos darte un buen trabajo.

-Un… trabajo…

-Pensábamos dártelo de todas formas, no lo tomes como un soborno-. Dijo Carla-, sabemos lo importante que es la universidad para ti. Tu tía y tu tío siempre han estado ahí para nosotros, y no queremos abusar.

-Mikki, piénsalo-. Dijo Levi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su sobrina.

Mikasa suspiró intentando buscar en su mente una sola excusa para quedarse en su casa. Pero por una extraña razón en ese instante no la encontró.

Sus tíos la habían cuidado desde que siendo ella una niña de ocho años ya que habían matado a sus padres delante de ella sin ningún tipo de piedad. Su tía se dejaba la piel con sus pacientes, incluido Eren, por otra parte las tasas de la universidad habían subido un cincuenta por ciento y ese año habían retirado las pocas becas que quedaban… ¿Es que sólo podían estudiar los ricos?

Tenía que ayudar a su tía Han en esto y volver a la universidad cuando pasara el verano.

-Piénsalo, Mikasa-. Dijo Grisha levantándose.

-Esperen-, dijo-. Iré con ustedes.

Carla suspiró sorprendida y aliviada a la vez y se lanzó a rodear a Mikasa, quien enrojeció.

-Gracias Mikasa-. Dijo la mujer llorando-, eres nuestra última esperanza, gracias de verdad ¡Gracias!

Hanji y Levi sonrieron contentos.

Sin embargo, a ella todo esto no le daba muy buena espina.

-Bueno-, dijo Grisha-. Realmente me alegro de oír eso… No dudes en llamarnos en cuanto estés preparada para que te llevemos.

Mikasa miró a su tía, quien asintió.

-Si es posible… podría empezar hoy mismo.

Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué le llevaría todo aquello.

**EN FIN, ASÍ QUEDA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY… Y DE ÉSTA SEMANA MÍNIMO…**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA DEJADO CON EL CUCU OPENED PERO POR SI ESO NO ERA SUFICIENTE, OS DIRÉ QUE ESTOY YA TRABAJANDO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDÉIS CONTARME LO QUE OS PARECE, YA QUE VUESTROS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y NO CUESTAN NADA :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**K-BYE!**

**YUMIVIGO.**


	2. Comienzo en la Nada

Capítulo 2 – Comienzo en la nada.

Hizo las maletas tan rápido como pudo: portátil, libros, pinturas, su guitarra… cogió todo lo que pudo,

Se despidió de sus tíos y se subió al gran coche negro de los Jaegger.

-Te va a encantar el dúplex-, dijo Carla sorbiéndose la nariz aún-. Es muy grande y puedes traerte a una amiga siempre que quieras.

Mikasa sólo se quedó en silencio contemplando cómo llegaban al centro de la ciudad, donde los pisos eran cada vez más caros.

Finalmente dejó de contener un suspiro que le crecía en el pecho.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo de una manera catastrófica… todo aquello le parecía tan irreal.

-Bueno, y ya sabes que puedes ir a ver a tus tíos cuando quieras… puedes coger alguno de los coches de Eren-, dijo el señor Jaegger.

¿Alguno de sus coches? Dios mío, ¿Tan poderosos eran? Parecían más bien algo más humilde de lo que eran cuando estaban en casa con sus tíos.

Se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana... Temía decir algo y sonar patética, menos mal que no podían verle la cara.

Al final, llegaron a uno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad. Sin embargo, a Mikasa no le sorprendía lo más mínimo… en fin, los Jaegger tenían dinero de sobra.

-Hemos llegado, cielo-. Dijo Carla

A Mikasa le temblaban las piernas y el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.

Eren…

Suspiró apremiada.

¿Se acordaría de ella?

Entraron en el edificio saludando al portero.

Luego, en la recepción compartieron unas cuantas palabras con el botones, tal vez anunciando que Mikasa se mudaría a vivir con Eren…

No parecía sorprendido al verla, ella también sabía que no era la primera.

Al acercarse a ella y saludarla le dijo tosco:

-Recuerda, el apartamento está en el piso 11, el código es 0011.

Mikasa simplemente asintió.

En el ascensor todo fue bastante incómodo, como de costumbre.

Mikasa miró a Grisha y se imaginó que estar con Eren otra vez sería como aquella sensación tan extraña de estar en las rodillas de Grisha cuando era pequeña, al menos no sería tan malo.

Después de once pisos y marcar la clave en el panel, el ascensor se abrió.

El salón fue lo primero que Mikasa vio.

El sofá estaba de espaldas al ascensor, frente a una pequeña televisión HD. Mikasa reconoció el cabello castaño que reposaba en uno de los enormes cojines del sofá.

Se le paró el corazón cuando la miró.

Y parecía que a él también se le había detenido.

-Mikasa-, susurró.

Mikasa se sintió estúpida al alegrarse de que Eren recordara su nombre, se sintió estúpida al reconocer la sensación de la sangre tiñéndole las mejillas, confortablemente avergonzada de que eren la recordase.

Carraspeó, sintiéndose aún más estúpida si hubiera cabida.

-Hola, Eren.

Eren frunció el ceño.

-No quiero ver a nadie más.

Carla puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eren, Mikasa será tu nueva compañera de piso, te guste o no-. Dijo tajante Grisha.

Eren soltó un gruñido y volvió su vista a la televisión, sin poder replicar nada.

Mikasa suspiró apremiada…

En el fondo suponía que él no quería verla… nunca quería ver a nadie.

-Es inofensivo-, dijo Carla pasando por su lado mientras el botones recogía las cosas del ascensor… Mikasa se sintió mal por él, pero luego recordó lo huraño que había sido y le dio igual-. Ve a sentarte con Eren mientras Jean coloca tus cosas en tu cuarto.

El botones puso los ojos en blanco.

Mikasa asintió y se sentó al lado de Eren.

-Hola, Mikasa.

Carla sonrió.

-Parece que esto empieza bien-, sonrió susurrándole a su esposo.

Él le apretó la mano.

-Parece que sí.

Y diciendo eso, se marcharon… Mikasa sólo tuvo tiempo a girar la cabeza y ver como la saludaban con la mano.

Terapia…

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, supongo… hasta que ése cara caballo puso los pies en casa-, dijo señalando con la cabeza las escaleras por las que hacía un rato había subido el botones.

Mikasa sonrió.

-Me alegra no ser una molestia.

Eren le soltó una mirada gélida.

-Tampoco he dicho que no lo seas.

Uh, mala idea para ella haber dicho eso.

Jean se fue farfullando por lo bajo cosas no muy cordiales…

-¿No vas a enseñarme la casa?

-Tú tienes ojos y piernas.

Se volvió a formar el silencio.

Al final, Mikasa se rindió, se levantó y fue a explorar el dúplex.

Había un enorme piano blanco en el salón… todo muy minimalista... de la pared colgaba el famoso cuadro de Mondrian, más propio de la Bauhauss que del salón de una casa…

Había una sala de cine enorme, cinco habitaciones, tres baños, dos arriba y uno abajo, un jacuzzi piscina en la enorme terraza, cortinas blancas y entre otros cuar una cocina inmensa donde, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica considerablemente bajita y rubia, que

Mikasa adivinó, era la chica que limpiaba…

Llevaba un uniforme demasiado anticuado como para ser la "sirvienta" Pero Mikasa comprendió en seguida que serían reglas de la casa.

-Hola-. Saludó-, me llamo Mikasa, encantada.

La joven le dedicó una mirada gélida, levantando la vista de su tarea.

-Annie-. Se presentó-, ¿Ya has comido?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

-Pero puedo prepararme algo, no te molestes… bueno, no sé.

-Querida, trabajo para molestarme.

Entonces Mikasa accedió.

Mientras Annie cortaba unas hojas de lechuga, Mikasa aprovechó para echarle un ojo más detallado a la rubia.

Mediría uno cuarenta más o menos, tenía el pelo rubio muy claro, casi albino y los ojos cristalinos… Mikasa no pudo evitar pensar en la familia Malfoy de Harry Potter al notar ese hecho.

Ojos caídos y naríz aguileña que, curiosamente, quedaban perfectos en el rostro menudo de la chica.

Llevaba el pelo rubio y liso recogido en un rodete cerca de la nuca, algunos mechones le salían puntiagudos tras éste.

La rubia, distraída, le sirvió una minimalista ensalada.

-Siento no poder hacer más, pero en breves he de marcharme, se termina mi turno…

Mikasa sonrió, tratando de parecer amable.

-No pasa nada, yo tenía pensado salir con unas amigas… celebro haber aprobado éste curso.

-Enhorabuena-, dijo la rubia quitándose el delantal-. Espero verte mañana.

-Por supuesto.

La rubia se marchó bastante sonriente mientras comía pendiente del reloj de la cocina, en cierto momento, Eren entró en la cocina y la pilló pendiente del reloj.

-Tranquila-, dijo-. Está adelantado media hora.

Mikasa se relajó en la silla de la cocina.

-¿Sueles llegar tarde?- Preguntó Mikasa después de haber tragado una hoja de lechuga bien aliñada.

-Cuando me conviene-, dijo él torciendo la cabeza, tratando de ver mejor un ligero trazo de tinta negra que asomaba por el antebrazo derecho de la joven-. ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje?

Mikasa se sonrojó, Eren se había fijado en algo demasiado íntimo para ella, demasiado significativo como para preguntar.

Bajo su muñeca yacía en mayúsculas en letra romana un quieto texto bíblico escrito en inglés.

"EPHESIANS 6:2"

Las palabras del texto bíblico se le apelotonaron en el fondo de la garganta

"Honra a tu padre y a [tu] madre; que es el primer mandato con promesa"

No es que ella fuera creyente en especial, pero sí creía que se merecía creer en honrar a sus padres, años atrás cruelmente arrancados de la existencia ante sus ojos. Sí creía que debía honrarles con su manera de vivir. Por eso se había grabado a tinta en la piel eternamente aquella suave referencia a ésas palabras.

-Si-, contestó sin más-. Hace algunos años que lo tengo.

-¿Has leído la biblia?- Estaba claro que Eren no quería que contestase, por eso no lo hizo-. A mi me parece un libro de lo más aburrido.

-No pretendas que te juzgue por ello-, soltó ella, algo seca de más.

-¿Qué dice Efesios 6:2?

Mikasa se levantó y recogió los platos, dejando un largo silencio entre ellos dos… distanciando la conversación del tema, buscando una manera de sonar tan borde cómo él lo estaba siendo y al mismo tiempo educada.

Hasta hallar las palabras perfectas.

-Si te hubieras molestado en leer la biblia, tal vez lo sabrías-. Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Mikasa se sintió herida, porque en lugar de ser amable con él, le había contestado de aquella manera, y ella sabía que a él le costaba hablar e intentar socializar con ella después de tantos años.

Eren simplemente hundió el rostro en sus manos.

-Supongo que me lo merecía-, susurró.

Mikasa subió las escaleras cara su nueva habitación para prepararse, el cuarto era enorme y estaba decorado con un gusto infinito… había una cama enorme y, gracias a Dios, su ropa ya estaba colgada en el gran vestidor que contenía la habitación (ya le agradecería a Annie al día siguiente).

Había quedado con Sasha, Ymir e Historia… sus mejores amigas que, gracias a Dios, aún no tenían la menor idea del lío en el que ella misma había decidido estar, porque de haberlo sabido se habrían plantado en casa de Eren para protegerla.

Se puso un vestido corto y con vuelo de color blanco con un amplio estampado de florituras típicas de la selva. La espalda, las mangas y parte del cuerpo del vestidito era de un ligero encaje color hueso que pegaba a la perfección con el resto del estampado.

Se maquilló como mejor sabía y se puso unas sandalias de tacón cómodas pero altas. A pesar del típico dicho de su tía de "Tu ya eres alta y no necesitas tacones" al cual Mikasa respondía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mikasa bajó las escaleras con algo de dificultad y vió a Eren de espaldas a ella, frente a su portátil.

-Me marcho-, soltó ella.

-No necesitas pedir… woah.

Eren giró la cabeza y se le escapó el aire al verla.

-He quedado con unas amigas.

Eren rió.

-Amigas o amigos, me dá igual.

Mikasa quiso ahogarlo, seguía siendo un borde antisocial de la leche hasta con ella y eso no lo soportaba. Rodó los ojos con una mueca de asco en la boca.

-Como sea, me marcho, no hace falta que me esperes despierta.

-Las llaves del que usarás como coche están en la bandeja del Hall delante del ascensor-, dijo él volviendo a centrar la atención al escote de Mikasa, cubierto por aquel fino encaje sobre la piel que la dejaba entrever muy muy bien-. Puedes pillar el que más te guste.

-Ok-, dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Mikasa fue al Hall, visible desde el salón mientras Eren le miraba el trasero descaradamente.

Revisó la llaves en la bandeja: Volvo, Lexus, Porche, BMV, Mercedes y un ferrary…

-¿Sólo hay coches buenos?- Estaba aterrada… con lo nerviosa que la ponía conducir.

-Hell yeah, ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Un twingo de los noventa?!

Mikasa se puso roja… era obvio que había ese tipo de lujos en su casa.

-Voy a coger el Lexus, entonces-. Anunció , recomponiéndose.

Eren volvió la vista hacia adelante y le dio poca importancia ya

-Lo único que me importa es que no me metas en un marrón estando en coma o así… puedes hacer lo que quieras con el coche.

Mikasa no quiso responder, simplemente llamó al ascensor.

Cuando al fin logró encontrar aparcamiento por un subterráneo de la zona llegó casi corriendo a la puerta del club, dónde la esperaban las chicas.

-¡Ey!- Saludó Sasha-. Pero si es la matrícula de honor en belleza y inteligencia

Ymir profirió un silbido e Historia de hundió el codo en la cintura.

-¿qué tal si entramos?- Dijo ella, evitando decir nada…

Dos horas y tres copas más tarde ya les había contado todo.

-¡¿Y aceptaste?!- Preguntaba sorprendida Ymir.

-Obviamente acepté… ¿Cómo piensas que iba a rechazar eso?

-Está claro que necesitas ayudarle…-Dijo Sasha-, pero creo que más bien lo haces por ayudar a tus tíos.

Ella tan solo asintió, obviando la respuesta al resto.

-Mikasa-, dijo Historia-. No te enamores de él.

-¿Eh?

Mikasa se puso roja… eso era imposible… eren era un estúpido y desde que había llegado allí había sido un autentico estúpido.

Sasha se rió.

Mikasa bebió un poco de su copa.

-Siempre puedes acostarte con él…

Se atragantó con su Gin Tonic.

-¡NO!-, gritó tosiendo por encima de la estridente música que llenaba el local… con gente bailando en la pista.

Ymir puso los ojos en blanco

-Oh… vamos, Mikasa… desde que Bert se fue no has estado con nadie…

Bertholdt había sido su primer novio, su primer beso, su primer todo…

Mikasa se sentía totalmente sola cuando Armin se fue, Eren ya no era Eren por aquel entonces y ella lo único que hizo fue refugiarse en él.

Bert era perfecto: Ojos azules, 1'92, delgado y pelo castaño despeinado… Normalmente taciturno y tímido, pero en el fondo sensible y dulce… se convirtió en el mejor confidente de Mikasa después de Armin.

Finalmente se marchó de la ciudad por el trabajo de su padre y la relación se apagó.

Mikasa suspiró.

-No quiero… él ya no es una persona agradable.

La conversación se acabó en aquel momento.

Mikasa bailó hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente decente como para conducir al piso… aunque apenas le había afectado el alcohol que se había tomado, no debía tentar a la suerte.

Cuando llegó al piso todas las luces estaban apagadas y el piso de abajo vacío.

Se quitó los tacones antes de subir las escaleras a su cuarto, tratando de no despertar a Eren… pero él ya estaba despierto.

Podía escuchar un murmullo lejano a medida que subía las escaleras.

A dos peldaños, vió a Annie en la oscuridad del pasillo yendo al baño… bastante despeinada y cubierta por una camiseta de chico que le iba grande.

Se le cayó el mundo encima.

¿Estaban juntos?

No.

No podía pensar eso.

**BUENO MIS AMORES, ESTO FUE TODO POR EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO…**

**¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO?**

**BUENO, BUENO… ¿CREÉIS QUE ANNIE REALMENTE ESTÁ CON EREN? ¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE ES LO QUE REALMENRE PIENSA MIKASA DE EREN? **

**NO ME MATÉIS POR HABER PUESTO A BERT COMO EL PRIMER AMOR DE MIKASA… ¡YO CREO QUE PEGAN PARA ALGO PASAJERO PERO NADA MÁS! DE TODAS FORMAS… MI OTP ES EL EREMIKA HASTA EL FIN… ASÍ QUE NO PODÉIS JUZGARME T.T**

**NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTRO REVIEW QUE YA SABÉIS QUE ME ANIMA MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CAPÍTULOS 3 MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE YA LO HABÉIS DEJADO… UN BESITO A TODOS!**

**YUMIVIGO.**


	3. La vida que devora a otra para sobrevir

Capítulo 3: La vida que devora a otra para sobrevivir.

En cuanto Mikasa tuvo la oportunidad, se metió en su cuarto corriendo pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se alegró al saber que nadie la había escuchado cuando sintió que Annie se volvió a meter en el cuarto de Eren con parsimonia.

No entendía por qué ella misma se había puesto así.

Podría ser que ésa no fuera realmente la habitación de Eren, podría ser que Annie durmiera allí, podría ser que…

Descartó cualquier opción anterior al escuchar la risa de ambos tras la puerta y se alivió al saber que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado.

Se tiró en cama en silencio y, por impulso se puso los cascos y encendió su antiguo ipod… Las lágrimas se le escaparon por las mejillas, sin entender muy bien el por qué.

Al final, se quedó dormida.

La luz se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas…

Miró el reloj, las siete y media.

Mikasa suspiró, intentando darse cuenta de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior y sin poder aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, comenzó al volver a llorar.

Echaba de menos su casa, sus tíos, su soleado barrio. Echaba de menos hablar con Armin.

Mikasa agarró el móvil en su mesilla y miró los diversos whatsapps de los grupos en los que estaba. Luego, buscó a Armin en la lista de contactos.

Escribió:

"¿Te lo puedes creer? Mi tía me ha pedido que viva con Eren"

Al rato, su móvil vibró.

"¡En serio? Y… ¿Cómo es él ahora"

Ella sonrió.

"No lo sé, pero por el momento sé que se ha acostado con la asistenta esta noche"

"¡¿Los has pillado?!"

"No, sólo los he escuchado"

"Mikasa…. Lo siento."

Asintió para sí misma.

"Gracias".

Armin no dijo nada más, ella suspuso que estaría a punto de coger un tren para llegar a trabajar, así que no quiso molestarle.

Seguía tirada en cama dos horas después, dejándose arrastrar por haber perdido a Eren… a su Eren… el antiguo Eren, el de verdad. Y experimentar de primera mano que él ya no estaba ahí. Que había muerto consumido por una coraza inútil y estúpida.

Finalmente, decidió levantarse de aquella cama.

Se lavó la cara y se volvió a maquillar, no quería que la vieran disgustada. Se puso una camiseta blanca con un estampado en algunas palabras en japonés y una falda corta blanca, unos calcetines bajitos y unos creepers en forma de vans en un extraño color holográfico que daba un brillo irisado de mil colores.

Armándose de valor para cualquier cosa que hubiera fuera de su único resguardo (su habitación) Abrió la puerta…

Se encontró a Annie en el pasillo. La rubia llevaba unas cuantas sábanas limpias apiladas sobre sus brazos.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, e intentó decir algo, al menos, brindarle su ayuda en la nada afable tarea de cambiar las sábanas que ella misma ayer había ensuciado con Eren.

-Buenos días-. Soltó la rubia.

-Hola, Annie-, dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

-Hola querida-, dijo la rubia entrando en la abierta habitación de Eren ahora-. Pensé que no estabas.

-Ah, si…. Volví tarde ayer.

Annie salió del cuarto y le sonrió.

-Abajo tienes el desayuno hecho…

-Gracias Annie.

-¿Quieres que recoja algo de tu cuarto?

Mikasa miró su cuarto poco antes de llegar a cruzar el umbral de la puerta totalmente.

-Supongo que no…-dijo-, por cierto, gracias por lo de Ayer.

-Es mi trabajo.

Mikasa siguió pasillo adelante y bajó las escaleras. No había ni rastro de Eren en el salón… ¿Estaría en la cocina?

Abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Nadie.

Suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que todavía no tendría que enfrentarle a él también.

Se sentó frente a un tazón en la mesa… chocolate con leche… más adelante había un vaso con zumo de naranja, una manzana y un par de bollos. Suspiró… era demasiado.

Mikasa apenas se bebió el zumo y se comió la fruta… luego a regañadientes se tuvo que tragar el resto por no tirarlo.

Se levantó llenísima de la mesa y disimuladamente, comenzó a lavar los cacharros, con bastante éxito, ya que nadie la molestó.

Suspiró aliviada al salir de la cocina y ver que Eren no estaba allí.

Su móvil sonó entonces.

Miró en la pantalla el nombre parpadear.

Tía Han.

Contestó, temiendo qué iba a decirle.

-Hola Mikki-, Saludó su tía alegre-. ¿qué tal ayer con tus amigas?

Suspiró alividada.

-Pues bastante bien-, contestó-. Fuimos al club y charlamos un poco.

-Oh, veo entonces que fue divertido.

-Si, bastante, tía Han.

-Me alegra oír eso…

Se hizo un corto silencio en la línea… corto, sí. Pero tan intenso que Mikasa tuvo que ver si se había cortado la llamada.

-Verás-, continuó momentos después su tía-. Te llamo para decirte que al parecer Eren no se siente muy cómodo teniéndote en casa.

-Eso ya lo sé tía Han-, dijo ella, riéndose ligeramente.

Recuerda que son sólo unos meses de prueba, luego podrás volver a casa.

-Lo sé tía Han.

-Mikki, ten cuidado-, dijo -. El Eren que conociste en la primaria…

-Lo sé tía. Ése Eren ya no existe.

-Verás… no creo que sea del todo así según las últimas pruebas de la semana pasada… pero aún así, no te fíes, por favor.

Suspiró feliz al pensar que sus tíos estaban apoyándola.

-Mikki… Gracias-, Añadió antes de colgar.

Ella sonrió mirando a la pantalla.

-Todo sea por vosotros, tía-. Susurró.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón y habló con sus amigas sobre qué hacer ése día… Al fin y al cabo, las vacaciones acababan de empezar. Cuando decidieron ir a hacer unas compras Mikasa subió escaleras arriba y se metió en su cuarto, ahora impecabilísimo, gracias a Annie, a recoger en su mochila todo lo que llevaría: Cartera, monedero, cleenex, gafas de sol, botella de agua…

Cuando terminó salió por la puerta y, delante de sus narices se encontró a un Eren empapado envuelto de cintura para abajo con una toalla.

-Hey-, le soltó como si nada-. Anoche no te escuché llegar.

Mikasa miró para otro lado.

-Estarías durmiendo-, dijo sin más… no queriendo dar bola al asunto.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Créeme, no he dormido mucho, que digamos.

Mikasa se puso roja… no sabía si era vergüenza, rabia, o una mezcla de las dos… Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una falta de respeto.

Se volteó para que no la viera.

-Ése no es asunto mío.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta que en un impulso desesperado, algo la hizo parar…

No.

No había sido ella… aunque sí que había deseado detenerse.

Su muñeca… algo frío y mojado la rodeaba, la detenía en el camino…

Era la mano de Eren.

-Vas a irte.

Mikasa no quiso ni mirarle.

-No me iré hasta que me lo pidan.

-Vete-, soltó él.

Se enderezó, horrorizada por aquellas espantosas palabras.

Le hizo daño, pero no permitió dejar sus sentimientos salir a flote.

-Me refería a tus padres, no a ti.

Y dicho eso, se zafó del agarre de él y salió escaleras abajo.

Agarró apresuradamente las llaves de la bandeja del hall y salió por el ascensor.

En el piso de la entrada, el botones admiraba distraído una revista.

Miró su móvil… había tiempo de sobra.

Paseó disimuladamente hacia el mostrador y miró al chico, ensimismado en la revista.

Parecía bastante guapo y, definitivamente era alto, cosa en la que no había reparado anteriormente. Llevaba un corte de pelo bastante moderno y tenía el cabello castaño.

-Hola-, saludó.

El joven levantó sus ojos dorados de la revista.

-Ah, hola.

-Mira…- comenzó ella-. Sé que no hemos empezado muy bien… Pero quería agradecer que subieras mis maletas ayer.

Él sonrió.

Tenía una sonrisa sincera y amplia… podía parecer que hasta bonita.

-No hay de qué-. Dijo él, calmado-. ¿Mikasa, verdad?

Ella asintió.

-No me llevo muy bien con Eren, pero tú no eres la culpable-. La miró a los ojos sincero-, te ruego que me disculpes.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-No es nada.

El miró la mochila a sus espaldas.

-¿Te marchas?

Mikasa miró de reojo por encima de su hombro.

-Oh, ¿esto?-, sonrió-. Suelo usar la mochila como bolso… es más cómodo.

Pero ahora que lo dices, sólo me marcho de compras.

Él sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-Me llamo Jean, Jean Krishtein.

La joven sonrió y le dio un suave apretón a su mano.

-Encantada Jean.

-Emmm… ¿Qué te parece si otro día te compenso por lo de ayer?

Sonrió, encantador. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a Mikasa.

Rompió el contacto tanto visual como físico que tenían establecido, llevándose una mano al pelo y mirando sus holográficas creepers, roja como un tomate.

-Cla-claro… cuando quieras… avísame… ya sabes dónde vivo.

Jean rió.

-Está bien-, lo vio guiñarle un ojo de reojo-. Ahora que tengas un día agradable.

Apenas podía creerse todo aquello, Eren y Annie pasando la noche juntos, Jean pidiéndole una cita, y su tía advirtiéndole de Eren…

Y eso no era lo peor…

Cuando se subió al coche pensó en que lo peor era la frialdad y el rechazo de Eren. Vivirlo en su propia piel… Unos metros más adelante, se sintió apenada detenida en aquel semáforo, comprendiendo lo vacía que tenía que ser la vida de Carla y Grisha sin Eren, el Eren que había muerto tras esos muros de rechazo y frialdad.

Cuando llegó y aparcó trató de recomponerse antes de salir del coche.

Cruzó la calle hacia el primer cajero que encontró… esperaba no gastar mucho en ropa… pero cuando revisó sus fondos se quedó blanca.

¡¿Cuatro mil euros?!

Cuatro mil euros líquidos en su cuenta.

Sabía a la perfección que era cosa de los padres de Eren y de su tío… Al fin y al cabo, él les llevaba las cuentas.

Mikasa, alucinada sacó la tarjeta y la guardó en el tarjetero de su cartera como oro en paño. Después sacó el móvil de su mochila para corroborar que no había ningún mensaje de sus amigas. Era cierto, no había ninguno suyo. Pero sí uno de su tío Levi.

"De parte de Carla, que te compres mucha ropa bonita".

Mikki sonrió. Casi llorando de emoción y gratitud.

"Gracias, tío."

La conversación se terminó con un emoji sonriente por parte de él.

Mikasa siguió su camino hacia el centro de la calle con más tiendas de la ciudad, justo frente al museo, la esperaban todas.

-Hola chicas-, saludó-. ¿A que no sabéis qué?

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Exclamó Sasha.

Mikasa carraspeó.

-¡Vámonos de compras!

Y así, se compraron miles de conjuntos preciosos, maquillaje bueno y bonito y zapatos con tacones hasta el cielo.

Al final del mediodía estaban reunidas en un McDonald's de la zona, tomándose un refresco después de un par de hamburguesas.

Sasha tenía dos cajas grandes de patatas Deluxe apiladas una sobre la otra… no por nada en la escuela la conocían por "Chica patata".

-¿Se acostó con la sirvienta?-Exclamó Ymir

Historia se puso azul y le entró un escalofrío.

-¿Es que le van maduras?

-No, no creo que sea muy mayor… De hecho, parece más joven que yo.

-¿Y Jean?-Preguntó Sasha-. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada de haber aceptado una cita con un chico del cual no sabía ni la edad.

-Um… creo que es bastante joven, tal vez tenga la Edad de Armin.

Armin sólo le llevaba un año a Mikki, así que se escudó en aquello.

-¿Y… es guapo?- Inquirió Historia

-Bueno… Es bastante alto… tiene los ojos dorados y parece fuerte.

-Y sexy.

-Mikki, ¡Ataca!

Mikasa se sonrojó ante los comentarios de Ymir y Sasha… Pero no pudo evitar sentir que al ir a por Jean, estaría traicionando a Bert.

-OOOOOH, vamos Mikki-, Dijo Ymir-. Bert ya no importa, vuestra relación está muerta. Finito, Capot, Over, Bye Bye, sayounara.

Mikasa sonrió, algo melancólica.

-Tienes razón...- además, no lo dijo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada ligeramente por Eren, al no haberle mencionado nada…

Se sentía estúpida por esperar algo de alguien como el Eren de ahora.

Mikasa no pudo evitar mostrar algo de debilidad cuando volvió a casa al ver a Annie sentada en la cocina… No podía ser ¿A caso se sentía celosa? No. Traicionada, si eso era… pero no por Annie, si no por Eren.

Mikasa hinchó su dolorido pecho de aire.

-Annie…

-Oh-, la chica levantó los ojos de la revista que leía-. Bienvenida a casa. No te había oído entrar.

-Mh… necesito preguntarte algo.

**Y…. ESTO ES TODO POR HOY! CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO VER, EL CAPÍTULO ES BASTANTE LARGO… Y LO SUYO ME LLEVÓ ESCRIBIRLO… ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE DEJÉIS COMO SIEMPRE VUESTRO COMENTARIO, PORQUE YA SABÉIS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO Y ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y SON GRATIS! VAMOS… LAS COSAS GRATIS MOLAN!**

**UN BESITO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**YUMIVIGO.**


	4. Errante

Capítulo 4: Errante.

**ADVERTENCIA! CÓMO ESCRTORA DE ESTE FANFIC ES MI DEBER CONTAROS QUE ESTÁIS A PUNTO DE ENCONTRAROS CON UNA ESCENA ALGO SUBIDA DE TONO. PERO NO VOY A RATEARLA T PORQUE NO HAY NINGÚN TIPO DE MENCIÓN DIRECTA O PALABRAS MALSONANTES…**

**ES MI DEBER DECIR ESTO COMO AUTORA Y SI LO LEES Y TE TRAUMAS ESTÁS BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**GRACIAS.**

Se le acumuló la sangre en la cabeza, sus sienes palpitaban tan fuerte que podía escuchar el grave sonido de su sistema circulatorio.

A regañadientes se acercó un poco a la mesa y se sentó frente a la rubia, quien miraba expectante su rostro serio y enrojecido.

Trató de calmar su respiración y, cuando realmente se halló dispuesta a preguntar, tomó una bocanada amplia de aire.

Silencio.

-Si-, contestó Annie, impasible, a la nunca pronunciada pregunta de Mikasa-. Me acosté con él anoche.

Mikasa se rascó la nuca mirando el suelo. Podía sentir a su propia conciencia provocándole urticarias en el cerebro.

-No te sientas culpable-, dijo la rubia-. Sé que te gustaba Eren… Me lo contó.

¡¿A caso él sabía todo aquello de catorce años atrás?!

Pero no se dejó sorprender, continuó en silencio.

-Sólo hay eso entre él y yo.

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a que sentimentalmente, le gustaría darme una patada en el culo y echarme de aquí. Pero no puede.

Mikasa palideció.

-… entonces… ¿Por qué tu…?

La rubia carraspeó.

-Verás… sinceramente no me gusta, pero… Él lo necesita, necesita contacto humano aunque sea un imbécil… él no lo solicita, pero viene buscándolo. Al principio me acosaba algo, hasta que cedí-. La rubia tenía la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos.

Se formó un silencio hasta que Mikasa, estupefacta se echó a llorar de pura rabia.

La había acosado. A Annie. Y ella lo había soportado, había cedido.

Pero para nada más que contacto físico.

Era un maldito egoísta.

Y así pasaron tres semanas desde que esas palabras borrosas se perdían cristalinas en su mente.

Tres semanas, hacía tres semanas que en el fondo de su corazón había deseado irse, o tal vez golpear a Eren y abrazar a Annie. Hacía tres semanas que quiso sacarla de allí y dejar a Eren sólo y tirado.

Había quedado tres veces con Jean, pero no la llenaba lo suficiente, sin embargo había decidido seguir adelante en todo aquello y entonces, ahí se encontraba, bajo el desnudo cuerpo del dulce joven de ojos dorado.

Jean lo intentaba, intentaba de veras hacerla sonreír, hacerla disfrutar de cada segundo… Mikasa había cedido a sus encantos físicos… pero a nada más.

Y Mientras Jean solamente arañaba la superficie de su piel, Eren desgarraba su corazón desde dentro.

Mikasa trató de no pensar en Eren… pero mientras que Jean acariciaba su cuerpo y la besaba, mientras que la miraba profundamente, mientras que enredaban sus cuerpos aquella noche, ella se frustraba y cada vez pensaba más en el chico muerto de ojos verdes, en el que ya no era, el que ya no sabía respirar ni vivir.

Miró los ojos de Jean, dorados y sinceros.

Llegó entonces a pensar en que sí habría sido posible querer a Jean, lo habría sido si no hubiera desenterrado el deseo de hablar una vez más con Eren, con el Eren de antes.

Jean se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Preciosa… ¿estás bien?

…

No pudo evitar el corto silencio que se formó.

-Si.

-¿quieres que pare?

-No.

-¿segura?

Mikasa asintió y le besó con fuerza en los labios.

-¿Me quieres?

Jean se sonrojó.

-Podría llegar a hacerlo si quisieras.

Mikasa suspiró, en el fondo, Jean lo sabía todo. Lo supo desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-No deberías quererme.

-No es algo que pueda elegir.

Jean acarició la espalda de la chica delicadamente, con dedos volátiles sobre la suave piel. Mikasa era preciosa, una diosa, y se sentía afortunado de que estuvieran juntos. A pesar de toda aquella dulce mentira.

La joven suspiró entre los brazos del chico.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque me estoy enamorando de ti-. Era sincero, pero había costado decir aquello.

Mikasa estaba allí, entre los brazos de él, porque sabía que Eren, el Eren de ahora no era nada que perder. Pero deseaba pensar que el antiguo Eren seguía ahí.

Volvió a suspirar, sonrojada, a gusto de sentirse protegida y algo querida después de tres semanas cuyo único contacto real humano había sido con él.

-Odio a Eren-, soltó.

-Bienvenida al club.

Sonrió y besó el cuello de Jean entonces. Sintió la piel del chico encogerse y estremecerse bajo el tacto de sus propias manos.

-¿Te gusta que te haga el amor?- Preguntó él entonces, directo. Muy típico de Jean.

-No me disgusta para nada-. Respondió ella, tratando de sonar impasible.

Se frustró cuando la imagen del Eren adolescente volvió a su mente. Callado, tímido, apasionado… En cierto sentido, Jean le recordaba a él. Por eso había decidido seguir adelante. Todo seguía adelante…

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas seguía tirada, cuando vio el sol asomarse por los cristales, El pelo de Jean brillaba dorado, su respiración era profunda y lenta y la asía con cariño con unas largas y delgadas manos.

Suspiró, reparando en las largas sombras que hacían las pestañas del chico sobre sus pómulos de piel dorada.

Jean parecía brillar al sol, parecía alegre, joven, normal.

Eren estaba podrido, era oscuro, frío y triste.

Eren era oscuro, Jean era brillante.

Se le encogió el corazón. Por lo general odiaba las comparaciones, odiaba que el resto las hiciera y se odiaba a sí misma por estar haciéndolas ahora mismo.

Pero quería convencerse a sí misma de algo que ni si quiera ella sabía qué era.

Al final de diez minutos en los que ella mantenía la mente en blanco, Jean despertó. Mikasa le besó suavemente en los labios.

Suspiró.

-Odio cuando me besas.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Haces que me enamore de ti.

Se sonrojó y hundió el rostro en el pecho de piel dorada del chico. Le sintió suspirar.

-Me gusta estar contigo, Jean.

Él sonrió.

-Y a mí contigo, Mikasa.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que él se tuvo que marchar al edificio y la dejó en la cama aún templada por los rayos del sol y con el olor de él en las sábanas.

Mikasa decidió dejar el piso de Jean e Irse a casa.

Cuando llegó, Eren estaba en el pasillo, poniéndose un calcetín. Sentado en el suelo.

La miró. Sus ojos eran tan dulces que no pudo ver mala intención en su mirada.

-Vivir contigo es un infierno-, escupió.

Mikasa ni le miró.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Eren sí.

Se había pasado la noche despierto, esperándola. Para tal vez cuando llegara reírse de ella, llamar su atención de alguna manera o tal vez, simplemente, verla llegar.

Estaba nervioso, sabía lo de Jean y no lo podía soportar. No soportaba que fuera tan fría, que no se lo hubiera dicho, al menos.

-Mikasa-, suspiró, queriendo decir miles de cosas, miles de disculpas… pero optó por ser un imbécil-. Tu cuarto está hecho mierda.

Mikasa cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo y él se dejó caer en el suelo.

No iba a ninguna parte.

Era consciente de todo lo que ella conocía sobre él. Al fin y al cabo, él y Annie hablaban. Por eso, en el fondo quería hacer como si lo de Mikasa y Jean no le importara. Pero lo hacía, y mucho.

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, era Armin.

Tocado y hundido.

Eren contestó, estoico.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal van las cosas por ahí?

Suspiró.

-Como siempre, Armin.

Se escuchó el rumrum de la calle al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sabes Eren? Sé que ella te quiere. Pero deberías dejar de acostarte con las chicas porque te da la gana y de ser tan capullo.

Se cegó, se frustró y le colgó.

Ni hablar, no quería escuchar a Armin.

Se marchó de casa y dejó a Mikasa encerrada en su cuarto.

Mikasa, bajo el agua de la ducha, dejaba que sus penas se las tragara el agua.

Quiso ahogar el deseo de Eren, del Eren que ella conocía. Y no del Eren Imbécil.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYY BUENO, ESO FUE TODO POR HOY!**

**NO ME MATÉIS POR EL JEANKASA -.- ES UN DRAMA! Y CÓMO EL QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR, SABÍAIS QUE IBA A EXISTIR ESTO CUANDO LEÍSTEIS EL SUMARY… SÉ QUE ME QUERÉIS.**

**BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS REVIEWERS Y FAVORITERS, SE OS QUIERE.**

**ESTA SEMANA TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO PRONTO, PERO ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO OTRO, ANTES DE LA EXPO, A VER SI TENGO TIEMPO.**

**OS INVITO A QUE OS PASÉIS POR MIS ONESHOOTS EREMIKA/NALU Y OS LO LEÁIS SI OS DÁ UNA CRISIS REPENTINA DE SHIPPEAMIENTO Y ME HAGÁIS SABER QUÉ OS PARECEN.**

**Y RECORDAD, VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, SEGUID DEJÁNDOLOS,ADEMÁS, SON GRATIS 3 **

**BESITOS A TODOS!**

**YUMIVIGO.**


	5. Cuida de mí

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS MOCASINES SALTARINES…**

**DESPUÉS DE LA TIIIIIIIIIIIIRA DE SEMANAS SIN SUBIR NADA, POR A O POR B ESTOY AQUÍ OTRA VEZ.**

**HAN SIDO MUCHAS COSAS ENTRE LA EXPOTAKU CORUÑA, TERMINAR EL COSPLAY Y LOS EXÁMENES FINALES DE ÉSTE CURSO, EN FIN, QUE NO TENGO EXCUSAS VÁLIDAS. **

**NO OS VOY A MENTIR, EL CAPÍTULO ME HA QUEDADO UNA TOÑA DE CORTO Y DA ASCO DE LO TRISTE, ÑOÑO Y ABURRIDO QUE ES.**

**NI SIQUIERA YO ESTABA CIEN POR CIEN CONVENZCIDA DE SUBIRLO, PERO EL TIEMPO APREMIA Y NO OS VOY A DEJAR SIN VUESTRO AMADO FANFIC 3 **

**BUENO, Y SIN MÁS SPOILER OS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO 5.**

**NOS VEMOS AL FINAL.**

Capítulo 5: Cuida de mí.

Mikasa salió del baño, tal vez esperando encontrar su cuarto más cómodo ahora que Eren no rondaba por casa, pero estaba más nerviosa que antes…

Suspiró.

Se sintió vacía en lugar de aliviada o cómoda… Vacía y nada más.

Pasó una hora, luego otra…

Pero sin comerlo ni beberlo llegó el mediodía. Y ella seguía ahí tirada en su cama, viendo telenovelas sin verlas, con la televisión encendida y distante del mundo… hasta que decidió no ignorar el móvil.

20 llamadas perdidas.

10 de tía Han

2 de Armin

2 de tío Levi

1 de Grisha

Y cinco restantes de Carla.

Alarmada, llamó de vuelta.

Annie no estaba, estaba sola en casa…

-¿Mikki?- Contestó su tía Han-. Oye Mikki, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Estoy en casa… Oye tía Han, ¿a qué viene tanta llamada? Espero que sea para decirme que a Eren le ha caído un rayo en la cabeza-. Espetó con frustración, hablando tan rápido que se sorprendió a sí misma. Si hablaba así, es que pasaba algo, y ese algo es que estaba cabreada, pero ¿Porqué?

Mikasa no fue consciente del largo momento que se tomó su tía para responder.

-Mikki, no estamos en la ciudad, ni yo, ni tu tío, ni los padres de Eren… Tienes que ir al hospital.

Se alarmó, el corazón le latía, pero la sangre parecía espesa en sus venas, empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Eren ha tenido un accidente.

Silencio.

Mikasa soltó una bocanada de aire, queriendo decir mil cosas, levantándose, pero nada salía, nada.

-Está inconsciente en el Hospital central de la ciudad. Sus padres y yo no podemos volver, no por nada, si no porque hay un atasco increíble en la autovía. Volver ahora sería una completa locura, no estamos de vacaciones pero… Carla se siente fatal… Armin ha dicho que salía para ahí. Pero tardará en llegar mínimo seis horas. ¿Podrías ir al hospital?

-Si…-profirió casi en un susurro-. Claro que iré…

A Mikasa se le cayó el móvil de la mano al sofá. Se quedó como una piedra y respiró violentamente.

Comenzó a temblar, angustiada, culpable.

Culpable, culpable, culpable. Mil veces culpable.

Quizás si no hubiera discutido con Eren el no estaría en el hospital.

La palabra inconsciente se repetía en su cabeza sin cesar, una y otra vez mientras subía las escaleras, mientras se cambiaba, mientras iba al hospital.

La recepcionista leía una revista distraída, Mikasa se acercó a ella sudando frío y temblando.

-Hola, soy Mikasa Ackerman y busca a Eren Jaegger.

Levantó la vista y la miró.

Mascaba chicle y tenía una apariencia bastante vulgar, además del bigote sin depilar.

-Estaba en los boxes, pero creo que ya le han trasladado a una habitación-, dijo borde-. ¿Es usted familiar?

Se aclaró la garganta.

Aquella mujer parecía una prostituta con bigote.

-De momento soy la única persona que puede venir a verle.

La mujer suspiró e hizo una llamada por el intercomunicador que estaba sobre el pupitre. Escuchó la positiva de quién estaba al otro lado... La dejaron pasar.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, con las piernas temblándole muchísimo.

La mujer instó con la cabeza para que entrara.

Cuando entró lo vio allí tirado, en la camilla, lleno de cortes e inconsciente.

Temblaba tanto que vacilaba en acercarse a él.

-Siéntate-. Escupió la mujer, aún borde-. El doctor llegará ahora.

Mikasa asintió.

Podía verle.

Podía verle tirado, pálido, lleno de cortes, con los ojos amoratados…

Pero seguía teniendo aquel aspecto jovial y tranquilo. Era guapísimo. Más que Jean, más que cualquier otro.

Empezó a preguntarse si pensar aquello estaba bien… no, obviamente no era bueno pensar que Jean era más feo que Eren, obviamente, ella no creía que Jean fuera feo, al fin y al cabo, Jean brillaba más que Eren… Menos en aquel instante. Ya que ahí él parecía brillar más que Jean.

Sacó el móvil y lo observó…

Tenía un mensaje de Armin que dictaba:

"Probablemente no llegue hasta mañana".

Mikasa contestó al momento.

"No pienso separarme de Eren mínimo hasta que tu llegues."

Suspiró cansada, tendría que dormir en una silla, bueno… si a aquello se le llamaba dormir.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su derecha.

Eren seguía postrado en la cama e inconsciente, justo a su lado. Su respiración lenta hacía que Mikasa se tranquilizara.

Estaba vivo, menos mal.

El doctor tardó diez minutos más de la agonía de Mikasa.

-Bueno…- pronunció el hombre calvo con espeso bigote blanco como la nieve, ataviado de una bata y bastante alto, tendiéndole una mano-. Soy el doctor Pixis.

Mikki le estrechó la mano al doctor.

-¿Es usted familiar del señor Jaegger?

-Algo así, somos muy amigos.

-Bien, tengo entendido que el doctor Jaegger quiere que le diga a usted, señorita, el diagnóstico.

Asintió, bastante nerviosa.

El doctor suspiró.

-Verá-, comenzó-. Eren ha sufrido varios daños internos, entre ellos un grave traumatismo que le ha provocado un estado de inconsciencia bastante profundo. Además hemos tenido que meterle en quirófano y arreglar varias hemorragias internas que ha sufrido. Por suerte, ninguna ha dañado el cerebro. Sin embargo, tememos que Eren tardará en despertarse.

Se quedó atónita.

-¿Qué?

-Mikasa, Eren está en coma.

El doctor carraspeó, y a ella los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

En coma, o sea, estaría inconsciente hasta sabe dios cuándo.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente, no es nada pasajero por lo que parece, sólo nos queda esperar un milagro, ya que existe una probabilidad de que no despierte. Además, no podemos asegurar que su cerebro o su cuerpo no hayan quedado dañados por éste coma si llega a despertar.

En la mente de Mikasa sólo se repetía la frase "si se llega a despertar".

Cayó en sí misma, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar…

¿Por qué era todo tan repentino?

Esta mañana recordaba estar tan enfadada con él que apenas asimilaba que ahora mismo Eren probablemente no despertaría nunca más.

Mikki se sorbió los mocos y miró al doctor.

-¿Cree que despertará?

El doctor la miró a los ojos y, antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación

-No lo sé-. Susurró en el marco de la puerta.

Quiso golpear a Eren, golpearle muy fuerte cuando el doctor se fue del cuarto. Pero en lugar de eso sólo pudo llorar con más fuerza y apretar la mano de Eren entre las suyas…

Le quería, le quería tanto que le costaba reconocerlo.

Pero no le amaba a él, amaba al Eren de antes, ese del que ya no quedaba rastro.

No podía tampoco negar que al verle así, pensaba que aún era el de antes.

Todavía olía como Eren y tenía la calidez de Eren… pero ya no era más Eren.

Terminó por quedarse dormida con la cabeza parcialmente apoyada en la camilla de él y empapada por sus propias lágrimas, aun sujetando la mano de él.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Armin al aeropuerto.

Había llamado a Mikki como unas veinte veces aquella pasada noche y ella no le había contestado ni una sola vez. Jean se puso el cinturón nervioso y arrancó el coche.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto Armin ya le esperaba. Estaba casi seguro que había llegado hacía dos horas, porque iba cargado con cosas del aeropuerto y tres vasos de café del Starbucks en una bolsa de cartón.

Cuando se subió al coche le saludó.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes algo de Mikki?

Jean miró a la carretera.

-No me ha contestado a los whatsapps, te apuesto lo que sea a que sigue durmiendo.

Armin miró también al frente bastante preocupado… ¿Cómo se tomaría Jean que Mikasa se hubiera quedado junto a Eren aquella noche pasada?

Tragó saliva.

El resto del camino fue acompañado de silencio y el ligero murmullo de la radio del coche de Jean.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación a Armin le sudaban las manos.

Jean giró el picaporte y, por un momento se quedó adaptándose a la poca luz que había en aquel cuarto oscuro, cuando por fin pudo ver lo que había dentro se le cayó el mundo encima.

Pero aun así se preguntó por qué no se esperaba aquello.

Era lo más lógico al fin y al cabo.

Una cansada y desfigurada Mikasa lo miraba, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y la boca abierta, preparada para decir algo.

Jean salió corriendo.

Mikasa soltó la mano de Eren y fue tras él, sin apenas mirar a Armin.

El rubio lo comprendió y suspiró.

Al entrar en la habitación, cerró tras de sí.

**Y BUENO QUERIDOS KAWAIIOSISIMOS MÍOS, ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y DISGUSTADO A LA VEZ, PORQUE ESA ERA LA IDEA.**

**RECORDAD QUE ME HARÁ MUY MUY FELIZ VUESTROS REVIEWS PORQUE SOIS AMOR Y ME ANIMÁIS UN MONTÓN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, QUE ES UNA AFICIÓN QUE TENGO, PERO EN FIN… QUE UN REVIEW ES GRATIS, YA SABÉIS.**

**PODÉIS PASAROS POR MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE SI QUERÉIS SABER MÁS DE MI: SOY YUMIBADCL**

**LUEGO BUSCARME Y ACOSARME EN OTRAS REDES SOCIALES COMO INSTAGRAM O TWITTER PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO. SOY YUMIVIGO**

**EN FIN, Y DESPUÉS DE DEJAROS MÁS SPAM QUE UNA PANADERÍA (JAJA QUE INGENIOSO OYE) OS DEJO CON UN BESITO.**

**YUMIVIGO.**


	6. Confesiones de mi Interior

Capítulo 6: Confesiones de mi interior.

-¡Jean!-, Exclamó Mikasa, casi agotada.

El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró, con los ojos vidriosos pero aguantando el tipo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento.

Mikasa era consciente, era totalmente consciente de que no había querido contestarle, y mucho menos contarle que estaba disgustada por la situación de Eren.

-Lo entiendo, Mikki. Sé perfectamente lo que ocurre-. Estalló-, pero no puedo evitar ponerme así. Compréndelo… me gustas tanto que me muero, me muero al ver cómo te trata ese retrasado, me muero al ver que tú estás a su lado cuando él jamás lo estuvo.

Mikasa se miró los zapatos.

-Jean, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

-¡No Mikasa! Tú no lo entiendes… Yo estoy dispuesto a quererte.

Se le escapó una lágrima que directamente cayó al suelo.

Cuando levantó la vista sólo pudo ver la magnífica cara de Jean sonrojada entre la rabia, el nerviosismo y la declaración que había dejado en el aire, tan sutilmente que sólo ella se había percatado de ésta.

-Jean.

Él la miró expectante.

Suspiró antes de cortar la distancia entre los dos y abrazar al chico dorado, brillante como el sol.

Aspiró el olor de Jean, olía a luz de sol y a caramelos de menta.

-Tú también me gustas.

Él sonrió, hundiendo la nariz en los azabaches cabellos de la chica, que olían a palomitas y champú de frutas.

-Te quiero, Mikki.

Suspiró. No quería contestar, solo oírlo otra vez.

Después de dejar a Eren al cuidado de Armin, Jean se llevó a Mikasa a su apartamento y la dejó dormir un largo rato en la cama, mientras él la observaba, sentado en uno de los puf rosas de su cuarto.

Al final de dos horas, despertó.

Se sentía perdida en su propia cama, ahogada entre el ruido que le llegaba desde la ventana que Jean le había abierto horas antes.

Ya no estaba allí.

Jean

Eren

Jean

Eren.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ahogó un grito.

Eren, quería a Eren, amaba a Eren. Y todo salía a flote ahora que él estaba tan mal.

Jean, apreciaba a Jean como a nadie….

Suspiró, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de dejar la mente en blanco.

Contó tres suspiros salir de sus pulmones.

Luego, se echó a llorar.

Jean entró en su cuarto, quedándose en la puerta.

Ella lo miró, limpiándose los ojos.

No podía seguir así, no soportaba verla llorar, pero supo que no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla sin más desde el marco de la puerta.

-Mikki, te quiero.

Ella se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?

-Te quiero mucho.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Me quieres?

Se quedó en silencio, por unos segundos, hasta que él rio.

-Era broma, princesa.

Sabía que en el fondo no lo era, pero lo dejó pasar.

-No-, respondió-. Está bien. Yo también te aprecio muchísimo, también te quiero.

Dudosa, Mikki se preguntó en el fondo porqué Jean se lo ponía tan difícil todo.

Él se acercó, se sentó en su cama y la abrazó.

-Te prometo que ese retrasado se pondrá bien.

Ella lo miró a los ojos… Tan intensamente dorados y brillantes que le parecieron increíbles.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió.

-¿Crees que nos dejará tranquilos?

Mikasa rio.

-Es demasiado pesado como para dejarnos vivir.

Jean rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete pequeño de caramelos y, guiñándole un ojo le ofreció uno de cereza.

-A nadie le amarga un dulce.

Mikasa lo besó, agarrando el pequeño caramelo de sus manos.

Nada más cortar el contacto con los dorados labios del joven, se metió el dulce en la boca y le guiñó el ojo.

-A mí nunca me amargan, al menos.

Armin miró a Eren, casi sin poder creerse todo lo que había pasado y le apretó la mano.

Después de unas cuantas horas recibió una llamada de Mikasa. Parecía desesperada y cansada a la vez.

-¿Armin? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Algo nuevo?

-Mikki-. Suspiró-, da gracias que sigue respirando.

Se le cayeron dos lágrimas silenciosas.

-Está muy mal, Mikki… Puede que nunca despierte.

-Lo sé, Armin, me lo dijo el doctor.

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

Mikki suspiró.

-Llevo toda la noche pensando lo mismo mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Al menos, espero que se ponga bien.

-Yo también, Armin, lo espero con ansias.

-Mikki, te tengo que dejar-, dijo Armin mirando el reloj-. Voy a cenar algo.

-Está bien-, dijo ella antes de despedirse.

-Si, descansa.

Colgó.

Mikasa miró a Jean.

-Jean-, él la miró desde el otro lado de su cuarto. Seguían solos en aquella gran casa-. Quiero que te quedes esta noche.

Sonrió sonrojándose.

Fue corriendo hacia ella y la tumbó sobre la cama.

Ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás.

Jean consumió sus labios y su lengua en la boca de Mikasa, con besos llenos de hambre y de lujuria.

Mikki hizo lo posible por librarse de la camisa de Jean, despeinándole el dorado pelo en aquel interminable beso. Los dedos hábiles de piel dorada de Jean ya acariciaban el leve encaje de la ropa interior de Mikasa.

Ella se encorvó de placer ante el tacto de Jean en su zona más íntima. A penas se dio cuenta de cuando le había despojado del simple pijama que llevaba.

-Mikasa-, suspiró Jean-. Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

El joven dorado y brillante dejó un rastro de delicados besos por el cuello de la chica, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía.

Mikasa hundió los pulgares en los pantalones de él y lo despojó rápidamente de toda la ropa que le quedaba.

Finalmente se desquitaron en su pasión.

Ella se dejó hacer todo lo que Jean deseaba de ella, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en el estado de Eren.

Cada vez era un hábito que empeoraba más y más, repetir su nombre en su cabeza deseando que estuviera bien, deseando abrazarle, sentirse mal por Jean y volver a desear abrazar a Eren.

Jean jaló su cabello entre sus dedos mientras atravesaba su ser, mordió su cuello, acarició sus curvas y la besó mil y una veces.

Seguía siendo incapaz de concentrarse en Jean, solo podía pensar en Eren… Temía convertirse en una pesada.

Se vio encerrada en el laberinto de Jean y Eren hasta que él terminó y ambos descansaron, tendidos en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

Pasaron días, días en los que no había pisado el Hospital, tal vez dos semanas. Ya no lo recordaba…

Armin se había marchado, los padres de Eren tampoco habían regresado, y sus tíos tampoco.

Mikki fue en Lexus sola al hospital.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un Eren dormido y una Annie más dormida y ojerosa si cabe aún.

La sacudió un poco hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Hey.

-Hola-, dijo la rubia frotándose los ojos…

-Puedes ir a casa a descansar-, sonrió.

Annie se levantó y se lo agradeció profundamente.

La vio desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

Se estiró sobre Eren y le agarró la mano que tenía libre de aparatejos médicos. Tenía la piel malva y fría del poco movimiento que esta efectuaba. Eren estaba delgado, frío y sin alma alguna.

A Mikki se le escapó una lágrima.

-Oye, Eren-, susurró-. Escúchame bien. Más te vale volver o me aseguraré de traerte de vuelta yo misma.

Suspiró, sentándose en el aún templado sillón junto a la cama de Eren, sin soltarle la mano, por lo menos, para calentarla un poco.

-¿Sabes? Estoy súper liada… ¿recuerdas cuando éramos críos y me besaste bajo aquel cerezo en el jardín de la casa de tus padres? Yo aún lo recuerdo y eso que apenas teníamos once años…- Volvió a dejar un suspiro colgado del aire-. Dios… éramos críos, Eren… y me enamoré perdidamente de ti- se echó a reír-. Mi tío Levi se había puesto hecho una furia contigo porque me había embarrado todo el vestido nuevo aquel día jugando contigo y con Armin… Y luego tú viniste y me miraste a los ojos… Antes solías ser muy dulce, ¿sabes? Te extraño un montón.

Eren no respondía, como Era de esperar, pero al menos su mano se iba calentando poco a poco.

-Extraño como solías ser antes, Eren… necesito a alguien como el que solías ser.

La verdad es que, Jean es muy mono pero… no cubre e vacío que dejó Bert, y mucho menos el que dejaste tú… Eso nadie lo ha hecho… Pero me da pena decírselo, además, me lo pone todo tan difícil y tu… tu apenas me hablas…

Silencio.

-Oye, Eren… tú… ¿Me echas de menos? No sé… yo creo que lo haría… en fin, soy una estúpida, lo siento.

No sé, ahora siento que puedo hablar más contigo y aunque no me escuches, en el fondo eso me alegra.

Eren apretó levemente, a Mikasa le había parecido una respuesta pero el médico ya le había advertido respecto a los movimientos involuntarios.

Mikki Suspiró, resignada.

-El problema de todo esto reside en que mi tía Han no ha pensado en mí, en como todo esto me afecta, pero no la culpo, yo quiero ayudarla y ella no sabe que yo aún…

Yo aún te quiero.

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO Y ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, NO QUIERO DECIR NADA, SOLO QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO POR DEMORARME TANTO, YA QUE HE ESTADO ULTRA LIADÍSIMA COSIENDO COSPLAYS Y HACIENDO PROPS (EL DE YUMI ISHIYAMA DE CODE LYOKO Y EL DE KYARY PAMYU PAMYU) Y BUENO, SER COSPLAYER NO ES MUY FÁCIL QUE DIGAMOS EH… EN FIN, NECESITO MUCHOS ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SABÉIS COMO LOS RECIBO? EEEEEEFECTIVAMENTE, DEJANDO UN COMENTARIO :D GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LO DEJAIS SIEMPRE Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJÉIS MÁS EN ESTE CAP (ES GRATIS, SABÉIS?) TAMBIÉN PODÉIS ACOSARME POR TWITTER, SOY YUMIVIGO, COMO AQUÍ.**

**EN FIN, UN MEGABESITO A TODOS Y MUCHO ÁNIMO CON LAS CLASES (Y ÁNIMO A MI CON EL TRABAJO Y ESAS COSAS XD) SE OS QUIERE A LOT XD**

**Y OTRA VEZ PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA.**

**YUMIVIGO.**


	7. Cuando Despiertes

Capítulo 7: Cuando despiertes.

Se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello.

Aquella confesión muda que hacía años llevaba guardando, de la que jamás pudo deshacerse por más que quisiera.

Podía jurar sin haberse visto en ningún espejo que se había sonrojado, cosa compleja en ella.

-Verás, gracias al cielo que no sé si me escuchas, porque si lo hicieras me iría corriendo de aquí…

Nada… gracias a Dios no hubo respuesta.

Ella suspiro, tratando de calmarse, haciéndose creer que él simplemente no la escuchaba.

-¿Recuerdas aquellas tardes en mi casa, viendo como pasabas el _Ocarina Of Time_ por mí?-Suspiró, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a acariciar la mano de Eren sin querer-. Hacía un calor horrendo en verano y Armin solía irse de vacaciones a la playa mientras que tú y yo nos resignábamos a una _Nintendo 64 _en el garaje de la casa de mis tíos.

Silencio, lo que más le dolía era aquello en el fondo.

-Luego pasábamos tiempo fingiendo que ambos éramos héroes del tiempo-, No pudo evitar echarse a reír al recordar-. Hasta me vendaba la cabeza y me trenzabas el pelo, tú te ponías un gorro de elfo y con la guitarra y con la flauta del colegio fingíamos ser Link y Sheik.

…

-Odio hablar en monólogos-. Se resignó ella-, te echo de menos, Eren… aún que ahora seas un auténtico gilipollas.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, sintió como su vista se nublaba en lágrimas, muriéndose de ganas en explotar en llanto, así que, aprovechando el estar sola, se echó a llorar.

-¡¿crees que soy una idiota?! Joder, Eren, yo te quiero-, se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos-. Te amo, llevo años así, pillada por ti. ¿Y tú? Tú acostándote con la asistenta, presionándola, en fin, da igual, yo también me acuesto con Jean y ¿sabes qué? Se me hace muy complicado no pensar en cómo te sentirías si tú lo supieras y yo siguiera con él.

¡El idiota eres tú! Jamás te has dado cuenta de cuánto te quiero, jamás me has tenido en cuenta desde que dejaste de ser el mismo y ¿sabes qué? A mí me importas. Eres la persona por la que moriría y la persona por la que vivo, y no se te ocurre otra cosa que tener un accidente y terminar aquí.

Mikki sintió que no podía más y, descontrolada apretó la mano de Eren, sollozando sola como una idiota, tan fuerte que se sentía al borde de la histeria.

Rezó porque nadie la escuchara, rezó para que Eren, en el fondo de su corazón lo hiciera sin embargo.

De pronto, sintió temor, un temor horrible al notar que la mano de Eren le devolvía el delicado apretón, Levantó la cabeza asustada, tomando aire a bocanadas, con el corazón en la garganta y la cara empapada, sorbiendo la nariz.

Los ojos de Eren estaban cerrados.

-¿Eren?

No hubo respuesta.

…

Sólo silencio.

Tomó aire fuertemente y resopló con dificultad, pero al bajar la vista, pudo ver que no lo había imaginado:

La mano de él, en un dulce contacto se cernía a la suya, dándole la presión justa para hacerla ver que podía moverse.

Con rapidez, se secó la cara con la manga del brazo que le quedaba libre del agarre de Eren y llamó al doctor con el botón del mando que se suspendía al lado de la almohada del entubado joven.

El doctor no tardó en llegar y, al verla a ella con los ojos hinchados de llorar se sorprendió, pero trató de ahorrarse cualquier comentario.

-Do… doctor-, jadeó ella, señalando con su cabeza el agarre.

-¿pe- Pero cómo?

-No tengo la menor idea-, afirmó ella.

El doctor suspiró.

-Es posible que a veces el cerebro envíe ciertas órdenes al cuerpo a pesar del estado actual del chico, es posible que pueda moverse.

-Entiendo-. Susurró desesperanzada de pronto de nuevo.

-En fin, señorita, si ve que esto vuelve a repetirse no dude en llamarme.

El hombre se despidió de Ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Eren-. Volvió a llamarlo, nada.

No había respuesta.

Rio por lo bajo, tal vez podía parecer un poco histérica.

-Oye Eren, cuando despiertes…

Suspiró de nuevo, apenada.

-Si es que despiertas…

…

Silencio.

Volvió a suspirar, no podía con aquel dolor de pecho así que se declinó por volver a acariciar a Eren, reconfortándose de nuevo en la presión que la mano de él ejercía sobre la suya. Involuntario o no, Mikki sentía que ese ligero apretón era algo íntimo, algo único y sólo para ellos dos, como aquellas tardes de verano en plena pre-adolescencia, como aquellas notas en el colegio, como aquellos juegos de disfraces estúpidos de héroe del tiempo y princesa ninja.

-Cuando despiertes, prometo repetir esto.

Observó el rostro dormido, ojeroso y chupado de él. Aquella extrema delgadez la ponía nerviosa, pero al menos, seguía respirando.

Tenía un tubo llenándole la boca y sus labios, sus delicados y gruesos labios estaban pálidos tal vez algo azulados. La piel se le había resecado y rajado ligeramente, como recordaba que sucedía pasarle en invierno.

-Ojalá tener una ocarina mágica para regresar al pasado…

Mikasa se frotó los ojos y se incorporó, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de él. Acarició su rostro con la mano libre del agarre de él y, por último, aspirando su olor y a duras penas, besó la comisura de los mortecinos labios de él.

-Te amo-. Susurró al separarse de él, observando su respiración constante, sus vivos ojos color aguamarina cerrados como las persianas bajadas de una casa abandonada, tan solo su pálido rostro adornado de heridas leves y unas ojeras grises y tristes.

Se inclinó a acariciar los castaños cabellos con su rostro, a hundir su nariz y dedos en ellos, a absorber el olor tan característico de Eren.

Menta Pirerita.

Mikki no podía creerse tan descontrolada ante Eren, pero desgraciadamente lo estaba siendo, besó la coronilla de su cabeza, sus sienes.

-Te extraño, Eren.

Mikasa se echó a llorar otra vez.

-Extraño lo dulce, amable y cariñoso que eras, extraño verte sonreír, extraño tus ojos relucir de alegría…

Suspiró, resignada.

-A mí me importas de verdad y, lo creas o no, sé que Armin también te echa de menos.

Por fin estaba con él, con Eren.

Adoraba su nombre, el mero hecho de pronunciarlo, de escupirlo, de maldecirlo.

Eren.

Mikasa creyó enloquecer cuando volvió a respirar el olor de Eren.

-Eres guapísimo, y te amo.

Se avergonzó, por muy bien que sonaran aquellas palabras en su cabeza, había sido un error total decirlo en alto, así que se echó a reír.

-Perdóname, Eren… Parezco la adolescente estúpida que un día conociste.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse contra la silla.

-Te amo-, volvió a susurrar.

_**LEGEND OF ZELDA (OCARINA OF TIME): JUEGO DESARROLLADO POR NINTENDO Y CONSIDERADO UNO DE LOS MEJORES JUEGOS DE LA SAGA DE JUEGOS DE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA Y CONSIDERADO COMO EL JUEGO MÁS LARGO QUE NINTENDO HABÍA HECHO HASTA EL MOMENTO, DATA DEL AÑO 98 Y AUNQUE FUE RE-VERSIONADO PARA DISTINTAS CONSOLAS (GAME CUBE Y 3DS), SALIÓ PRINCIPALMENTE PARA LA CONOCIDA NINTENDO 64, UNA DE LAS POCAS CONSOLAS CAPACES DE SOPORTAR GRÁFICOS TRIDIMENSIONALES QUE PARA LA ÉPOCA ERA TODA UNA PROEZA…**_

_**ADEMÁS DE SER UNO DE MIS JUEGOS PREFERIDOS DE LA SAGA ZELDA Y DE LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA, YA QUE ME PILLÓ EN UNA ÉPOCA DE PURA PREADOLESCENCIA Y ME PRODUCE MUY BUENOS RECUERDOS.**_

**BUENO PUES HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY…**

**SÉ QUE ME HE DEMORADO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO EN SUBIR Y EL CAP ES CORTO PERO SE ME HA HECHO TAN TRISTE Y TAN TEDIOSO QUE… UFFFFFFFFF**

**EN FIN, PURO EREMIKA…**

**PERO LAS PREGUNTAS EMPIEZAN A SURGIR…. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON EREN? ¿DESPERTARÁ? Y MIKASA… CUMPLIRÁ SU PROMESA?**

**SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO, SOY COSPLAYER Y ESTUDIO Y SOY MUY VAGA, POR TANTO, NECESITO ÁNIMOS Y… CÓMO SE CONSIGUEN? CON VUESTROS REVIEWS! (QUE POR CIERTO, ES GRATIS DEJAR UNO, POR PEQUEÑO QUE SEA…) EN FIN, ME HE PROPUESTO TERMINAR ESTE FIC SI O SÍ ASÍ QUE TENÉIS QUE ATURARME…**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS Y RECORDAD QUE PODÉIS BUSCARME EN TODAS PARTES, PORQUE MI NICKNAME SUELE SER SIEMPRE IGUAL.**

**OS QUIERO.**

**YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
